


Trickster Of My Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mild Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day in the life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so this is my one and only attempt at writting a Supernatural fic, I do not watch this show, it scares the living out of me, I will not be writting anymore of this. This fic is a gift for EzmEmily, who loves Gabe from Supernatural and she wrote me a lovely Castiel fic, so this is my thank you gift for her as per her request. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw, wanted to put it out there, if you guys read one of my fics and find yourselves confused, or you don't understand something do not be afraid or shy to ask me, I will gladly do my best to clarify. The orignal female character here is EzmEmily. I hope you enjoy this honey.

Being an arch-angel's girlfriend, who just so happens to also be a trickster isn't easy. Though I have to admit, it does keep life very colorful to say the least.

The first time I met him, I thought he was too cocky for his own good.

Also, I thought it was a turn off that he walked around with this whole "I'm sexy and I know it" vibe. I never liked guys like that, who knew how hot they were.

 I was a mutual friend of Sam and Dean, they used me sometimes for information about different demons as they knew I read allot of books. And sometimes they even took me out with them on hunts.

That was the first time, I met Gabe. I never called him by his full name, unless he had really annoyed me that day.

His way of getting my attention was by doing what he does best, playing tricks. Only one of us found it funny, the other meaning me, found it highly annoying.

He had a talent of driving me nuts, at first it was little things, like hiding my car keys or making me think I left a window open when really I didn't. Then it became things like, all the hot water is gone, or my tea is cold.

Now I had walked into my apartment, and noticed something odd, my keys were not where I put them. "Gabe!" I called out.

He appeared with that familiar smirk on his face. "Hey babe!" he said about to kiss me when I moved back.

"No sugar for you, till I get them back" I said sternly.

"Come on babe" he tried.

"Gabriel, give me my keys back" I said.

He cringed, he really didn't like when  I said his full name.

"Exnay on the full name ey!" he said.

"Keys" I repeated.

He snapped his fingers and they appeared in my hands.

"Thank you" I said as I watched him pout.

"Gabe, come on"  I said opening my arms.

"Oh fine" he said as we hugged.

"I'll go take a shower then we can watch a movie" I said going upstairs.

He nodded waiting for me, after less than minute I called to him.

"That is not the color of this here robe" I said holding out what used to be my blue robe that now turned black oh and Gabe, change the playlist now" I said sternly holding out my mp3 player.

"What's wrong with the playlist?" he asked innocently.

"Since when do I listen to Marvin Gaye and Barry White?" I asked.

"You are no…" he wanted to say but the look on my face said it all.

He switched everything back and I grabbed him pinning him against the wall.

"You drive me crazy, but I love you anyways can't help it, maybe it's because you make me laugh" I said brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I'd like to think it's my charming demeanor and sex appeal" Gabe said with a knowing smirk.

"So modest too" I said.

"Hey that's not…mmmm" he moaned softly as  I cut him off mid sentence and kissed him.

"Oh one more thing" he said as our lips broke apart.

He snapped his fingers and large white puppy with a large black spot on his eye, appeared.

"Oh Gabe! he's so cute!" I said petting the puppy who licked me making me giggle.

"We're not naming it spot"  Gabe said sternly.

I chuckled at that.

"Fine, we'll name him Pippin sounds good?" I asked.

"You do sound good, but yeah that sounds good too" he said.

I laughed hugging him close to me as we kissed.

Yep never boring with my Gabe around, and I had to admit when he wasn't driving me crazy, that's just how I liked it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
